Wishing And Hoping
by Pezberryendgame
Summary: Santana and Rachel realizing that they are attracted to each other but want to deny it horrible at summary first fanfic please be gentle Pezberry endgame
1. Chapter 1

Santana Pov:

I just got home from glee club practice where I told everyone that I was gay, which everyone took it great and told me that they love me no matter what. I sang "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry to let them know I was gay which I think might of gave it away but I already knew they would all accept me for being me but now I need to tell my parents cause I'm done hiding myself from everyone. I originally did this so I didn't have to hide my relationship with Brittany but she broke up with me over the weekend and I don't really know why I thought that this was always the plan was for me to come out today at school but now I just did this for me and only me. Cause I just want to be able to be free and myself around the people I care about the most. The people I know would accept me for me which is amazing feeling but now I'm sounding like a softie but I'm still the HBIC in the school so I got to keep up my presence when I'm not in glee club. I just can't wait to get out of this small minded town and go to the big city. My parents want me to become a lawyer like them but I'm not sure what I want to be which I should hurry up downstairs so I can have a talked with them.

"Mama, Papi" said Santana

"Yes dear" said Maribel

"I need to tell you guys something very important to me" said Santana, her parents eyed her with worried eyes. Santana nodded her head towards the table where they could sit down.

"Is everything okay?" Maribel said

"Yes, I just need to tell you and papi something but I don't know how you guys are going to like it but I don't want you to hate me" Santana said

"Whatever it is, me and your mother could never hate you, we love you very much mija" Jose said

"Well I like girls the way I'm supposed to like boys and I've known this for a long time, me and Britt even had a relationship but she broke up with me on Friday but I need to be honest with you guys cause I don't want to hide anymore" Santana cried

It was silent no one was saying a word after I admit to my parents that she was gay. My father and my mother were looking at me with just pure love in her eyes. In that moment nothing need to be said but my dad was the first to speak,

"I love you Santana no matter who you choose to love" Jose said

Maribel was nodding her head in agreement with her husband, she got up and moved to sit next to me and grab my hand to soothe and settle my breathing cause I was sobbing hearing my parents actually accepted me, which is such a weight off my shoulders. I just couldn't control my emotions at this moment but my mom was the first one to break the weird tension in the air and asked me why Britt and me broke up, which was really tough cause I'm still not sure why Britt broke up with me and it was weird but amazing feeling being able to talk to my parents about this. After we talked about who I was crushing on right now and glee club, I was yawning and I just realized how exhausting it was to come out today to everyone that I called it a night. Hopefully tomorrow goes as good as today.

I hear my alarm going off and I feels like I didn't get enough rest but I have to get up so I won't be late for cheerios practice cause Sue doesn't like when her head cheerleader is late. I get to cheer practice and it goes great all the girls pick up the new routine really fast so I end practice early which means I can shower before school starts. I head to my locker to grab my shampoo and soap for my shower, I get dress back in my uniform and head to my homeroom which I have with Quinn, Britt, and Rachel, which Rachel is looking hot today wait! what did I just think about Berry? there is no way I can't be attracted to her but I mean she does look cute today even her ugly sweaters but she has that beautiful smile and amazing voice of hers. Maybe I should see what this new found attraction is about. The bell rings and I see that Rachel is already gone so I can't talk to her I'll have to wait till glee club cause I don't have anymore classes with her which sucks cause I wouldn't mind staring at her ass a little longer. The day flew by and now I'm walking down the hall with Britt and Quinn to go to glee practice, I see Rachel walking in the door and I yell her name so she will stop "Yes Santana" Rachel said but I get all timid around her and I'm blushing cause the way she says my name is adorable wait focuse Lopez.

"So I was wondering if you had any plans for after glee practice?" I said to her but she just gives me this weird look so I start to think maybe this was a bad idea than she looks at me and says "No I don't why are you asking?" "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out?" Rachel looks like she seen a ghost or something so I wave my hands in front of her face.

"I would love to Santana, would you prefer we hang at mine or yours?" Rachel asked

"Mine would be fine unless you are uncomfortable with that?" Santana said

"No that would be just fine but can I get a ride cause Finn picked me up today?" Rachel said

"Of course you can Rachel" Santana said

I was amazed that she said yes but I don't understand why I'm feeling like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. I can't believe someone like Berry is making me feel this way. I'm not sure how this is going to work but I think I might have a crush on Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana Pov:

Glee club just got over and I'm making my way over to Rachel to see if she is ready to go but Finn and her are fighting, I just hear a little bit but I know he doesn't want her to hang out with me. I look over at her and tell her that its okay we don't have to hang out I don't want to cause problems with her and Finn.

"No Santana we are going to hang out cause I've been wanting to ask you to for a while now" Rachel says

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes I am I've been wanting this to happen for awhile now" Rachel says

"Really? why haven't you asked me to hang out than?" I ask her

"Cause I didn't think you would want to hang out with a loser like me" Rachel says

I just look at how sad she looks and I can't believe I made her think that she is a loser cause I don't think that and I only made fun of her because she made me so angry that I couldn't be myself but she was so confident but that doesn't excuse my behavior at all. I look over at Rachel and I know I need to apologize to her before we build a friendship at all.

"Rachel I need to apologize to you for all of those things" I tell her

"No you don't Santana" Rachel tells me

"Yes I do cause I'll never be able to be your friend if I don't tell you how sorry I am for doing those things to you and letting people do it to you but that stops right now cause I want us to be friends and I protect my friends" I tell Rachel she just looks at me with this look that reminds me of love or something but that can't be cause Rachel is to good for me.

Rachel looks at me and says "Santana you don't have to apologize to me cause I forgave you for everything the moment you asked me to hang out"

"How can you forgive me so easily though?" I ask her

"Cause I know you didn't do to me cause you wanted to but to keep up your reputation so no one would know you were gay" Rachel says

I'm just in awe of this amazing person in front on me but I decide to lighten the mood "Rachel Berry are you flirting with me?" with a wink in her direction and it makes her blush which has become something I love to do to her. Its adorable to see Rachel blush it might be my new favorite thing to do now. We arrive at my house and head straight to my room. Rachel is looking around at all the pictures I have everyone I have some of me and the cheer squad, the glee club, me and Britt. She picks up the one of me and Britt

"Are you and Britt together?" Rach asks me

"We were but we broke up" I tell her

"why did you guys break up?" Rachel asks me

"I'm not sure, Britt broke up with me but didn't say why but I think we work better as friends anyways. why are you so curious?" I ask her

"Ummm..." Rachel stammers

"Is everything okay Rachel?" I ask her cause she seems really nervous right now and I'm not sure why she would be nervous around me especially about this.

"Its just...Never mind" Rachel says

but now I'm curious of what she wanted to tell me but I don't know if I should press her or leave it be for now. I think I'll just let her tell me when she feels like its important for me to know what she needs to tell me.

We decide to just talk and gossip about things that are going on in glee club and in the school right now. I didn't think we would have this much or this much in common with each other, I think asking Rachel to hang out was the best decision I've made in a long time. She amazing to be around and so funny. Rachel has been flirting a little with me to but I'm not sure if its her flirting or just being nice. Man this whole gay thing is complicated when your hanging out with girls. I've zoned out for a while now I better start paying attention before she notices oops to late now I think I'm caught

"Santana have you been listening to me?" Rachel asks

"Of course I was Rach" I say

"I don't believe you but that's okay" Rachel says

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I ask her

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Rachel asks

"Whatever you want to watch is fine with me" I tell her I'm not that picky when it comes to movies, I just hope we cuddle during this movie, wait what? I need to get these thoughts out of my head right now

"How about we watch Rent?" Rachel asks all shyly

"I love that movie its one of my favorites" I tell her

"Mine too" Rachel tells me

The movie starts we are laying on my bed and Rachel is really close to me right now, my body feels likes it on fire right now. I just want to reach over and hold her hand in mine. Rachel starts to scoot closer to me, I put my arm around her and she puts her on my stomach, we watch the whole movie like that. The movie gets over and I guess we must of fell asleep cause I wake up and its way late. I go to wake Rachel up and she is being adorable right now. She jumps up once she realizes that we are cuddling and now I miss the warmth of her body right now but maybe she didn't want to do that, I don't know man I probably made her feel uncomfortable cause I'm gay. DAMNIT!

"Sorry Rachel I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable" I tell her

"Oh no Santana I'm sorry for falling asleep on you" Rachel says

"Its okay I enjoy the company right now" I told her

"Are you alone a lot at night?" Rachel asks me

"Yeah my parents work late all the time" I shrug my shoulders like its no big deal but I hate being a lone

"Oh I'm sorry that must suck being alone all the time" Rachel walks towards me she grabs my hand laces it with her fingers and I feel this electricity go through my whole body at that moment. I grab her waist and pull it towards me, I look in her eyes start to lean in our lips are right above each other I can feel her breath on mine but right before I go to kiss her, Rachel jumps aways and rans out of my room before I can go after her she gone. I just blew my chance with Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Santana is looking for Rachel so she can apologize to her for over stepping and hopes that they can still be friends because she doesn't want to lose her even though they just started to talk, she feels like she can trust Rachel with anything. It's really weird for Santana cause she doesn't trust people very easily but with Rachel it's different and she doesn't want to lose that. She's looking all over the school for her but she goes to her locker when she can't find her cause the bell is going to ring any minute and she can't be late or Sue with kill her for it, she doesn't want to have spend all of cheerios practice running laps cause she was late to class. But she gets to her locker and finds Rachel standing at it waiting for her to arrive

"Hi" Rachel says shyly

"Hey" Santana says to her confused why Rachel is being so shy around her now and worries that she didn't screw this up for good.

"I'm really sorry Rachel for making you uncomfortable last night, I just hope we can still be friends if that's okay with you?" Santana says hoping that Rachel will forgive her for last night

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Santana, I should be the one apologizing to you for running out like that last night" Rachel says to Santana finally looking up at her and for the first time she is smiling and Santana just hopes they can be friends still if Rachel will allow that.

"It's okay, I know I probably freaked you out and you aren't even gay or into girls so I just hope we can still be friends and put this behind us. Well that's if you still want to be friends but I understand if you don't want to." Santana looks down and starts to grab her books out of her locker and Rachel hasn't said anything so she starts to walk away and she knows that she screwed up with the first girl she has had a crush on since Britt. Rachel finally notice Santana is waking away and reaches out to grab her wrist you pull her back so she can tell her why she ran out last night cause she needs to explain to her.

"Santana wait!" Rachel said grabbing Santana wrist, Santana looked back at Rachel with a confused expression on her face because she thought that she screwed up but maybe there is a little hope left.

"I need to explain why I left last night to you" Rachel said

"No you don't Rach, I understand its okay" Santana looked at Rachel for a second and notice something different in her eyes so she grabbed her hand to comfort her

"Santana!" Rachel yelled

Santana looked up at her with confused face cause she doesn't think she ever heard Rachel yell and she didn't want to upset her or anything like that.

"I'm sorry Rach" Santana put her head down but Rachel lifted up her chin and made her look at her

"You don't need to be sorry but you are interrupting me and I need to you tell you why I ran out last night." Rachel held on to Santana's hand to make her look in her eyes. She was so nervous to tell Santana how she felt about her and she just hope that she felt the same and last night wasn't some sick joke cause that would devasted Rachel more than anything.

"I like you Santana" Rachel said

"I like you too Rach" Santana said holding her hand tighter

"No I mean I like you more than a friend and that's why I ran out last night cause I was scared!" Rachel looked up at her with a worried expression but when she looked up Santana had a smirk on her face.

"What?" Rachel asked her

"You like me? Really?" Santana got nervous all of sudden

"Yeah I do! I hope that we can still be friends though I know a girl like you couldn't ever like someone like who is a loser and not even pretty" Rachel let go of her hand and was trying to hold back her tears cause she knew Santana could never like someone her.

"What are you talking about you are the prettiest girl in this school Rach" Santana grabbed her hand and lace their fingers together, trying to get Rachel to look up at her but she wouldn't so she did the only thing she could which was lift up her chin and lean in to kiss her like she tried to do last night but this time Rachel didn't run away, It was just a sweet peck but Rachel was stunned by the action.

"I like you too Rach more than a friend and I want to where this thing goes if you are willing to do that?" Santana said

Rachel was just so stunned that she tried to say anything but no words were coming out and Santana started to get nervous cause maybe Rachel did all that to get back at Santana for all the times she tormnament her through the years which I wouldn't blame her actually. Santana lets go of her hand and starts to turn around till she hears someone say something

"Wait!" Rachel yells

"Sorry you just surprise me with kissing me especially in school" Rachel looked down shyly

"I would kiss you anywhere I'm proud for people to know I like the hottest girl in school" Santana said

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asks Santana while looking down to shy to look her in the eyes but feels her hand lift her chin up and when she sees the look in Santana's eyes all she sees is love.

"I've wanted this for awhile Rach" Santana said shyly which Rachel thought was so cute and adorable

"You are cute" Rachel told Santana

"I'm not cute I'm hot or sexy but never cute" Santana pouts

Rachel just starts to laugh at how cute Santana can be her new girlfriend wait she doesn't know what they are she probably should ask her before she chicken outs

"I have to ask you something San?" Rachel says

"Okay what is it babe" Santana says

Rachel blushes cause she loves that Santana is using terms of endearment already with her and it makes her feel so special.

"I was wondering if we are together like girlfriends?" Rachel asks all nervous

"I mean I thought that was what we are going for but I have something special plan so I want to woo you Rachel Berry" Santana said with a smirk on her face. Hearing that Rachel couldn't wait and she was the worst about surprises but Santana said she had to wait till glee club to find out what she had plan to woo her. Rachel just couldn't believe she had Santana Lopez has her girlfriend and that Santana wasn't ashamed of her. They talked about coming out to the glee club and to the school but I guess it had already gotten around that they were together cause someone saw them kiss in the hallway. Rachel was getting ready to walk to glee club practice when she felt someone come up behind her and she smiled at first cause she thought it was Santana but she looked and it was Finn

"what do you want Finn?" Rachel says annoyed

"I want to know why you are together with some slut?" Finn said angrily

"Don't you talk about my girlfriend like that" Rachel was getting angry now

"I just don't want you to get hurt Rachel" Finn said

"Santana wouldn't ever hurt me" Rachel said with confidence

"Oh really? than why is she flirting with that girl over there" Finn pointed to across the hall where Santana was talking to someone young cheerio, Rachel started to get worried but wouldn't let Finn she that he got underneath her skin.

"She is just being nice Finn, she's their captain" Rachel said but it didn't convince her so she doesn't think that convince Finn either. She would have to ask Santana why she was flirting with some stupid cheerio. Rachel was never the jealous type but with Santana all of that changed she just didn't want to lose her when she just got her in her life. Rachel got in the choir room and took her seat waiting to see if Santana would sit by her in here or not. Santana walked in the room and right over to her and sat right next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Hi babe" Santana said but she knew something was wrong with Rachel

"Hi" Rachel said quietly

"what's wrong babe?" Santana said

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Rachel said with her head down

"I am going to worry, you're my girlfriend I just want to see you smile babe" Santana said grabbing Rachel hand to comfort her

"Finn just said something to me about you, and I think maybe he is right I'm not good enough I know you probably want to be with that cheerio you were flirting with in the hall, We can just end this now and no one will get hurt" Rachel cries

Santana is furies with Finn and she can't wait till she sees him cause he made her girlfriend feel like she isn't good enough and its totally the other way around cause Santana feels like she isn't good enough for Rachel. She needs to tell her that right now cause she can't stand to see tears in her eyes.

"Rachel you are to good for me, I'm the one who isn't good enough for you" Santana takes a deep breathe so she can continue

"I treated you like shit to just this year and I can't believe someone as amazing like you would like me cause I'm such a horrible person" Santana was starting to tear up and she didn't want Rachel to see her cry.

"I want to be with you and only you Rach I need you to believe me when I say that, I'll work on not flirting with other girls cause I don't want to lose you when I just got you" Santana tells her

" I believe you San, I'm sorry for overacting I just like you so much!" Rachel tells her while leading her head on San shoulder for comfort. They both are thinking how lucky they are to have each other and can't picture life without one another, just as they were cuddling Santana notice Finn walking in to the choir room and she gets to get up but Rachel stops her and looks at to tell her he isn't worth it and that she doesn't want her to get into trouble over Finn. Santana sits down but Finn looks over at them and she gives him her HBIC death glare and he just sits down but doesn't say anything to them like he was going too. Mr. Schue walks into the choir room and tells what are lesson is this week

"The lesson this week is Love" Mr Schue says

Santana raise her hand and Mr Schue calls on her and she tells him that she has a song that she like to sing. Mr Schue gives her permission to start off the week and is kinda of surprise cause never sings this early in the week so he is kinda excited to see what she has planned already.

"I want to let you guys all know if you haven't heard that me and Rach are together now, if you have a problem with that than you can suck it but we are happy" Santana says looking right at Finn when she says it.

" So I want to dedicate this song to Rach and to you guys for being so accepting of me" Santana says

The music starts and everyone is shocked what song she decided to sing but she wanted to surprise everyone with her choice of song. Plus she knew Rachel would like the song and that's all that matter to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The music started to play Rachel knew the song as soon as the band started to play and she was so touched but shocked that Santana would chose to sing this song at all, cause one it isn't in the genre she usually sings but she's loving it. And everyone gets to see Santana softer side which is really cute!

Santana is standing in the middle of the choir room waiting for her cue to start singing and she hasn't felt this nervous ever to perform especially she never performed a song like this in front of anyone cause she hasn't ever done the feelings through song before, but she knew Rachel needed to know how she felt and how much she appreciated the glee club for accepting her. The music is playing and Santana looks up to start singing and shocks the whole choir room cause she's singing a boy band song

Hmm ohh, I will come  
Maybe it's intuition  
Somethings you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend 

I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe 

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home 

I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe 

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh  
A thousand angels dance around you  
(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)  
I am complete now that I have found you 

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
I knew I loved you before I met you

the song ends and everyone is on their feet for Santana and she looks up to see Rachel with a proud smile on her face and she knows that she did the right thing, which she is hoping that Rachel won't ever doubt how she feels about her again. Rachel ran up to her to engulf her in a big hug and leans in to kiss her which Mr. Schue breaks up before its gets to heated between them two.

"Great job baby" Rachel tells her girlfriend

Santana blushes cause Rachel has this hold on her where she turns Santana into a blushing tongue twisted fool but she loves it.

"Thanks babe" Santana says shyly while her cheeks turn redder than they already were

"Okay guys" Mr Schue says

"I want all of you guys to start thinking of songs to sing this week remember that they have to do with Love but that's it for today I'll see all of you guys tomorrow" Mr Schue dismissed us from class. Santana walks up to Rachel and asks her if she wanted to come over to her house so they can have some alone time, Rachel said she would love to which now they are heading to Santana's car so they can go over to her house. Santana holds Rachel door open for her

"Oh how gentlemen like you" Rachel winks at her

"You know me a true ladies women" Santana winks back at her and for the first time she sees Rachel's cheek turn so red it makes Santana smirk. The head over to Santana's place while they are in the car she turns on the radio and the song My Heart Is Open by Maroon 5 comes on and they both starting singing every lyric to the song but they are both thinking the same thing that this has to be their song, Santana looks over at Rachel and sings to the chorus to her than Rachel does the same thing to her.

"This is our song now" Rachel says to her

"I couldn't agree more baby girl" Santana says with a smile on her face

They pull up to Santana's house and she goes to open up Rachel's door for her, holds out her hand for her to grab like the ladies women Santana is. They go inside and first the decide to get some homework done so they don't get behind on their studies, Santana is the first one to get done with her studies and she staring at Rachel she can't believe she has the almost amazing person as her girlfriend. Rachel notices her staring gives her a confused look "Do I have something on my face?" she asks Santana, Santana shakes her head and leans into tell whisper in her ear to say

"I just can't believe you chose me to be with" Santana whispers to Rachel, which makes her blush uncontrollably and Santana thought it was cute when Rachel got all shy when she complimented her.

"I love it when you get all shy I think its cute" Santana told Rachel

They finally are cuddling on the couch cause they decide to watch a movie which they had a battle what they were going to watch and of course Santana let Rachel win since she didn't pick a musical. They are laying on the couch when Santana's parent walk in and clear their throats cause the girls are to caught up in making out to realize someone has walked in

"Hi mija who is your friend that you are sucking face with" Jose says with a smirk on his face

Rachel jumps off of Santana so quick and hides behind her embarrass to even look at the new two people who have enter the living room. Santana is giving her father a death glare that could kill someone if looks could kill. Her mother is trying not to laugh at her daughter's reaction

"Aren't you going to introduce to your friend mija?" Maribel asks Santana trying not to laugh at how embarrass their daughter is right now.

Santana gives her parents a death glare for embarrassing her in front of Rachel but than tells them

"Papi and Mama this is Rachel my girlfriend" Santana tells her parents, Rachel comes out from behind her girlfriend to meet her parents for the first time

"I'm sorry for the impression I gave you guys that will never happen again" Rachel says and Santana looks at her

"Yes it will just not in front of them right babe?" Santana says, Rachel just looks at her girlfriend to tell her that they will discuss this later but not in front of her parents

"Well Rachel its very nice to meet you, are you staying for dinner?" Maribel asks her

"I would love to if it isn't any trouble, I don't want to intrude" Rachel tells her

"it's no problem at all my dear" Maribel smiles at her

Dinner goes amazing and Rachel falls in love with Santana's parents she thinks that they are the sweetest people that's she met. Santana is driving her home right now and Rachel reaches over to grab her hand cause she loves how their hand fit perfectly together,

"Thanks for tonight I really had amazing time with you and your family" Rachel tells Santana

"I'm really happy that they accept us babe" Santana tells Rachel

"Me too, I would love for you to meet my dads if you are comfortable with that?" Rachel asks her

"I would love that I just hope they don't hate me for the pain I've caused you in the past" Santana says shyly putting her head down cause she wants everyone know that she'll never forgive herself for causing Rachel who is amazing person any pain, she'll spend the rest of her life making it up to her no matter how long it takes.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago San and they will too I promise you" Rachel squeezes her girlfriends hand to reassure, they pull up to Rachel's house and she leans over to give San a goodnight kiss and tells her she'll see her tomorrow at school. Before she gets inside her house she waves over at Santana thinking how lucky she is to have someone in her life as amazing as her. Santana drives away heading back home from dropping off Rachel, she almost home and a song comes on the radio and she's singing a long with it, she has a smile on her face cause she doesn't remember the last time she was this happy and it has all to do with this amazing tiny diva she calls her girlfriend. She can't believe how much she cares about Rachel already and they've only been together for a day, she even thinks she might be falling for her which scares Santana a lot but with Rachel it seems easy to fall for a girl like that. She's back home and her parents tell her how much they love Rachel, they are very proud of her of the girl that she chose to love and she was caught off guard cause how can her parents know she is in love with Rachel already since she just figure it out herself

"A mother always knows mija" Maribel tells her like she knew what Santana was thinking

"I really do love her Mama, but I'm scared I'll scare her away if I tell her so soon" Santana tells her mother

"Mija you couldn't scare that girl away even if you wanted to, I can tell you both love each other and don't be afraid to tell her how you feel" Maribel engulfed her daughter into a hug and told her goodnight, for the first time in a long time Santana fell asleep with a smile on her face cause she was going to tell Rachel she loved her tomorrow before she chicken out.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana and Rachel have been together for a month now, the girls have been getting so close but either one has told the other that they are in love with other one. Santana has been planning a special date to tell Rachel how she feels about her which is why she is talking to Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, and Britt right now cause they have been helping her with it

"Guys I'm so nervous for this what if she thinks its to soon and I scare her away" Santana has been freaking out to them for the past couple of days

Mercedes says to her "Girl you need to calm down Rachel is so in love with you that there is no way you can scare that girl away"

"Yeah San, Rachie loves you I don't know how you don't know that already" Britt tells her best friend

"Lopez you can do this" Puck tells his lesbro

"You guys are meant to be together, which is really crazy cause I don't know how you deal with her sometimes" Quinn says which she gets a smack from Santana for her comment about Rachel

"I've never felt this way about someone so fast before" Santana tells them and they all are so happy to see there friends so happy finally and to see Rachel with someone who truly loves her. They continue talking about the date that they are helping Santana set up which is going to be in a couple of days and they are helping her pick out which song she should sing to Rachel the night she tells her that she loves her.

Quinn says "Why don't you do Be My Everything by Christina Perri?"

Mercedes says "No you should do something like Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran"

Britt says " You should do My Cup by Me, it's a really catchy song and Rachie said she loves that song"

"Thanks Britt but I don't think that one will work" Santana tells her best friend

Puck says "Why don't you do Runnin' On Sunshine?"

"Hmm...Puck I think you might actually have a good idea for once in your life" Santana tells her bro

"But do you think Rachel would like it?" Santana asks them

"What would I like?" Rachel asks her girlfriend while giving her a kiss on the cheek since she hadn't seen all morning

"Oh this look I'm thinking about doing with my hair" Santana stammers

Rachel gives her a girlfriend a confused look cause she wondering why she is acting so weird around her right now, which now that she thinks of it she has been acting strange for a couple of days now its starting to worry her cause she just doesn't' know if she has done something wrong cause she remembers that Finn you used to do the same thing when he started to get bored with her. Rachel just hopes Santana isn't getting bored with her already cause she has fallen in love with her, maybe she needs to tell her how she feels finally.

The day went by fast but Rachel couldn't get it out of her head that she is losing Santana already so she needs to do something for her and they are in glee practice so she decide to sing her a song to tell her how she feels about her but Mr. Schue isn't noticing that she wants to sing a song right now and its pissing off Rachel cause he doesn't realize how important this is for her relationship but all of sudden she sees Santana walk up with Puck and he has his guitar and Santana looks straight at Rachel and tells her that she better be ready to be wooed by her for this whole week cause everyday she is going to sing to her and Puck starts to strum his guitar but Rachel doesn't know the song right away,

**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.**  
**I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.**  
**Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet.**  
**Give it a try, it'll be alright**

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**  
**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**  
**Eyes on you, eyes on me.**  
**We're doing this right.**

**[Chorus:]**  
**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**  
**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**  
**It's oh, oh, all**  
**About uh, uh, us**  
**And every heart in the room will melt**  
**This is a feeling I've never felt**  
**But it's all about us**

**Suddenly I'm feeling brave**  
**Don't know what's got into me**  
**Why I feel this way**  
**Can we dance real slow?**  
**Can I hold you real close?**

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment**  
**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**  
**Eyes on you, eyes on me**  
**We're doing this right**

**[Chorus]**

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**  
**Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it**  
**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**  
**Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it**  
**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**  
**Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it**  
**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

**Lovers dance when they're feeling in love**  
**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**  
**It's oh, oh, all**  
**Every heart in the room will melt**  
**This is a feeling I've never felt**  
**But it's all about us**

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**  
**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**  
**It's oh, oh, all (about us)**  
**Hey, hey, hey**  
**(And every heart in the room will melt)**  
**This is a feeling I've never felt**  
**But it's all, it's all about us**

Rachel has tears in her eyes when Santana gets done with the song and she can't ever believe that she thought that she was losing her cause now she knows that Santana feels the same way as her but maybe she isn't ready to tell her yet, which she respect cause she'll wait forever for Santana to be ready to tell her that she loves her.

"Thank you baby that was beautiful" Rachel tells Santana while giving her a bone crushing hug and plants a kiss on her which Santana tries to deepen but Mr. Schue breaks them apart

"Does anybody else have anything they want to sing?" Mr. Schue asks

Rachel raises her hand "I do Mr. Schue", Rachel walks over to the band and tells them what song she wants to perform, she grabs a stool to seat on and looks right at Santana which gives her butterflies

"I want to dedicate this song to my amazing, talented, and beautiful girlfriend" Rachel says which makes Santana blush and Rachel loves to do that to her. The band starts the music and Rachel hasn't took her eyes off of Santana that she almost misses her part to start to sing when she does Santana has the biggest smile on her face cause Rachel is singing one of her favorite songs right now

**Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand**  
**But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**  
**These nights never seem to go to plan**  
**I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?**

**Oh, won't you stay with me?**  
**'Cause you're all I need**  
**This ain't love, it's clear to see**  
**But darling, stay with me**

**Why am I so emotional?**  
**No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control**  
**And deep down I know this never works**  
**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**

**Oh, won't you stay with me?**  
**'Cause you're all I need**  
**This ain't love, it's clear to see**  
**But darling, stay with me**

**Oh, won't you stay with me?**  
**'Cause you're all I need**  
**This ain't love, it's clear to see**  
**But darling, stay with me**

**Oh, won't you stay with me?**  
**'Cause you're all I need**  
**This ain't love, it's clear to see**  
**But darling, stay with me**

Rachel gets done singing and is engulf in a bone crushing hug by her girlfriend who plants a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips that she forgets where she is and goes to start making out with her very hot girlfriend but than hears Mr. Schue clearing his throat

"Okay girls that's enough" Mr. Schue says

Rachel blushes a really deep red and Santana just has a very proud smirk on her face which she really needs to get off of her face right now or she isn't going to get to continue their make out sessions if she doesn't

"Sorry Mr. Schue" Rachel tells her teacher

"Why did you have ruin our moment Schue" Santana pouts which she gets smacked by her girlfriend who has a stern look on her face right now which kinda of scares her.

"If you don't sit down we aren't going to continue when we get back to your house" Rachel whispers into her ear which makes Santana go and sit down real face which makes Puck start to laugh his ass off

"You are so whipped" Puck tells Santana

"No I'm not" Santana says sending him a death glare

"Yes you are bro sorry to tell you" Puck laughs

"Take that back!" Santana yells at Puck

"Santana Marie Lopez if you don't behave you are cut off for a month" Rachel tells her girlfriend which stops Santana in her tracks

"You are lucky Puck" Santana whispers very low to him

"Santana I can hear you whispering to him and do not threaten him" Rachel says which to everyone surprise Santana goes back to sit with her girlfriend and doesn't do anything to Puck. Mr. Schue continues on with class to tell them that they need to start thinking about the songs they want to sing at sectionals this year cause they need a solo, duet, and group number this year and that they theme is "Emotions" Mr. Schue tells them that they are dismissed but excepts some songs ideas tomorrow during class. Rachel and Santana are gathering there stuff up to go over to Santana's place to hopefully continue their make out session they were rudely interrupted by Mr. Schue. They get to Santana's house where they start on their homework cause Rachel doesn't allow any making out till they are both done with their studies which makes Santana completely determined to finish her homework so much faster than she usually did before she started dating Rachel which has turned out to be amazing thing now for her.

"I'm done with my studies how are you doing with yours?" Rachel asks Santana

"I just finished mine, what did you want to do now that we are done with our homework?" Santana asks with a wink

"I just want to cuddle is that okay baby?" Rachel tells Santana shyly

"Of course baby girl we can do whatever you want, its all about you sweetheart" Santana engulfs Rachel into a hug and kisses the top her head

"Do you want to watch a movie or to just cuddle and talk babe?" Santana asks her

"I just want to talk if you don't mind" Rachel says to her

"I would love to babe" Santana tells her

They just laid in silence for a little bit but Rachel realized her and Santana hadn't talked about their plans for the future yet even though they only been together a month she still wanted to know what her plan was after graduation

"Baby can I ask you something?" Rachel looks up at Santana

"Yeah what is it sweetheart?" Santana responds

"What are your plans for after graduation?" Rachel sits up now

"I don't know yet why?" Santana shrugs her shoulders like its no big deal which concerns Rachel

"Don't you have any dreams" Rachel asks her

"I guess but I haven't thought about it why the sudden interest we have all year to figure out what we want after graduation" Santana shakes it off like she getting uncomfortable with this conversation now

"I already know where I'll be next year which is New York" Rachel tells her girlfriend getting frustrated that Santana isn't taking her future serious enough

"Why aren't you taking this serious Santana?" Rachel asks her with a frustrated sigh

"I don't see why its bothering you so much" Santana has scooted away from her now

"I'm just concerned about you that's all babe" Rachel reaches for her hand but Santana pulls it away

"Don't be that way Santana" Rachel tells her

"What way Rachel, I'm just feel like my girlfriend is gaining up on me instead of supporting me" Santana tells Rachel holding back her tears

"Maybe you need someone who has their shit together cause I'm confused and I don't know where I'll be after we graduate" Santana says frustrated now

"Baby I don't want anybody but you please just forget I brought it up" Rachel has tears in her eyes now

"Rachel I think you need to leave cause I don't want to say anything that'll regret" Santana stands up to walk away but feels Rachel grab her wrist to stop her from walking away, she knows if she looks into Rachel eyes that she'll just break down but she needs time to get herself together and she doesn't want to say something that'll she will regret so she pulls her arm away from her but she catches the hurt look in Rachel eyes but Rachel gets off the couch and walks out the door hoping that she didn't lose the best thing in her life right now.

Rachel gets home and heads to her room where she finally breaks down and can't stop crying loudly, she thinks about going back over to Santana's house to tell her that she loves her and doesn't care what she wants to do with her life as long as they are together when they do it. She hears her phone go off and rushes over to it hoping its Santana telling her that she forgives her for being controlling and pushy instead its from Kurt wondering if she wants to hang out tomorrow with him and Mercedes cause they miss her a lot, she ends up agreeing to a sleep over with them and tells him that they can talk more tomorrow. A couple of hours have past and she hasn't hear from Santana so Rachel decides to call it a night and when she is almost asleep she hears her phone ringing which she knows that ringtone and gets a huge smile on her face, she answers

"Hey baby" Rachel says

"No its actually Maribel" Maribel tells her

"Oh is everything okay?" Rachel starts to panic

"Honey Santana been in accident we are heading to the hospital right now" Maribel starts to sob

"What?! No this can't be happening" Rachel screams her dads rush in to her room and find her on the floor holding onto herself, she isn't speaking and looking into her phone her dads are trying to figure out what's going on than she finally looks up at them

"Santana was in a accident" Rachel breaks down again her dads drive her to the hospital where she finds Maribel and Jose, she runs over to them so she can go see Santana and tell her that she is sorry and that she is completely in love with her.

"Where is she?" Rachel asks them

"She's still in surgery" Jose tells her

"What happened?" Rachel asks them

"She was driving to go over to your house and I guess some drunk driver ran a red light and hit her" Jose starts to sob

"She's going to be okay right?" Rachel tries to keep calm

"It was bad Rachel all we can do is hope she is going to be okay" Maribel grabbed her and pulled her into a hug to try to comfort her. It had been a couple of hours and they hadn't heard anything from the doctor yet so Rachel started to pace, Quinn and Britt had just arrived which they were trying to calm down Rachel at the moment as they got her to sit down the doctor walked out

"I'm looking for Santana Lopez's family" the doctor said

"Yes we are her parents" Jose said

The doctor took them and sat them down and Rachel couldn't hear what they are saying cause they were to far a way but the next thing she heard was Maribel sobbing and Rachel just lost it cause she is thinking that she was lost the love of her life forever and she doesn't even know that I love her. Rachel runs out of the hospital but as she does Jose and Maribel walk over to Quinn and Britt to tell them what the doctors told them. Which is that...Rachel is outside of the hospital crying so hard that she can't see anymore and she doesn't know what is going to do if she loses Santana and its all her fault for her being in this crash but what Rachel doesn't know that Santana


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel finally has calm down but she feels like she has been crying for hours but than she sees Quinn and Britt walking towards her, Rachel is thinking that they are coming to tell her that she has lost the love of her life and she starts to feel tears to form in her eyes again Quinn puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder and tells her

"Rachel you need to come back inside Maribel and Jose want to tell you something" Quinn says

"Just tell me Santana is gone isn't she?" Rachel starts to sob and Brittany engulf her into a hug and whispering sweet nothing into her ear to get her to calm down so they can take her inside

"No Santana is wake up in her room and she has been asking for you" Quinn tells the tiny diva which gets her attention and Rachel darts into the hospital searching everywhere for Santana's parents so they call tell her where her girlfriend is at,

"Rachel" Maribel says when she sees her walk back into the hospital

"Where is she?" Rachel asks Maribel

"I'll take you to her, she has been asking for you but we couldn't find you to tell you the good news" Maribel said

The walk in to Santana's hospital room and Rachel lets the tears fall cause she hears her girlfriends beautiful for the first time which feels like days, but Santana sees Rachel walk in and she can't be more happy to see her girlfriend cause she wants to tell her how sorry she is for overreacting about their fight but before she can Rachel launches on top of her and is whispering sweet nothings to her and telling her how scared she was that she was going to lose her, Santana's know that they need to be alone so they leave telling Santana that are going to get her something to eat.

"Baby you need to calm down cause I'm okay now" Santana tells Rachel while trying to comfort her

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you, I'm sorry about our fight I didn't mean any of those things I said to you baby" Rachel says while crying into Santana's shoulder

"Baby I'm the one who should be apologizing to you for overreacting" Santana lifts Rachel's chin so she can look into her girlfriends beautiful eyes and leans in to kiss Rachel for the first time since their fight and both girls need this they both felt the love in that kiss. Rachel pulls away first and looks into Santana eyes and all she sees in them is love

"I love you!" Rachel says

"I love you too baby!" Santana says with the biggest smile on her face but remembers that she had a song for her girlfriend and she knows that this isn't the time but she still wants to do it cause she practiced so much for this moment

"Baby I had a song I was going to sing to you before I told you I love you but I really want to sing it to you even though it won't be that romantic since we are in the hospital" Santana says blushing a little bit

"Are you sure you are up for something like that? Maybe you should wait baby till you are feeling a little bit better" Rachel tells her girlfriend

"Okay but remember I still want to woo you even if I'm in the hospital so be ready for it" Santana tells her girlfriend which makes Rachel blush. Rachel leaves soon after that cause its late but she promises to come back to visit her first time in the morning and Santana tells her she doesn't need to worry about her cause she wasn't going anywhere.

Santana texts Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, and Britt to tell them that she wanted to pull off the surprise for Rachel tomorrow at the hospital cause she couldn't wait any longer to woo her amazing girlfriend, they all agreed and couldn't wait to help her out with everything. They all agreed to meet up at the hospital early the next morning to set up everything and Santana wanted to ask her doctor if she get out of bed to go for the surprise which her doctor told her that it actually would be good for her to walk around and she asked if she could sing which her doctor agreed very quickly and asked if they could help anyway to let them know which Santana really appreciated. Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, and Britt arrived at the hospital bright and earlier which they were regretting now especially Quinn cause everyone knows she isn't a morning person but she would do anything for her friends, which is completely different from the person she used to be and Santana can't believe how much they both have changed over the years and its all because of one club. They decided to set up everything in the cafertia to do the performance and everyone helped decorate it even the nurses that made it get done faster because Rachel just texts Santana to tell her that she was heading over to the hospital which Santana still had to change out of her hospital gown into the dress Britt brought for her. Santana asks Puck if he can escort Rachel for her to the cafertia and he quickly agrees to it. Rachel walks into the hospital and all the nurses are smiling at her which is kind of creeping her out, she gets to Santana's room but no sign of her girlfriend which makes her walk up to the nurses station to tell them that they have lost a patient but she sees Puck up there

"What are you doing here Puck?" Rachel asks one of her best friends

"Ms. Berry I am here to escort you for a special event that is happening in your honor" Puck says which makes Rachel laugh cause she has never seen Puck act this way but he escorts her into the cafertia and Rachel is speechless to what she sees, the cafertia has turn into New York City and Puck guides her to one of the tables makes her sit down, Puck runs up to the makeshift stage and grabs his guitar than Rachel sees Quinn and Brittany walk out on stage to microphones on stage than Puck starts strumming his guitar than Rachel hears her girlfriends voice for the first time but she can't see her yet

"Baby I told I was going to woo you and this song is for you, I love you Rachel Barbara Berry" Santana walks out on the stage in red dress that shows some cleavage and hugs her body the right way. Rachel doesn't recognize the song at first but than she hears Santana's sing the first word and she knows exactly what song it is

**Girl you got me tripping on sunshine**  
**God knows you just made my day**  
**Since you came around, no**  
**I just can't slow down, no**  
**I wanna see you walk in my way**

**Girl you got me thinking about diving**  
**And get down on one knee, maybe two**  
**People may stop and stare, but**  
**I don't even care, no**  
**Just as long as I'm with you**

**You got me running on sunshine**  
**Ain't no clouds getting in my way**  
**I must be running on sunshine**  
**Ain't no rain getting in my way**

**Girl you got me acting real crazy**  
**Chasing tail like some old dog**  
**Oh I got this rocket**  
**In my friendly pocket**  
**Ready to explode like a bomb**

**Something tells me you made me lose it**  
**Cause everything keeps shaking around**  
**We can cut the rule**  
**Make these walls go boom**  
**We can do this right here and now**

**You got me running on sunshine**  
**Ain't no clouds getting in my way**  
**I must be running on sunshine**  
**Ain't no rain getting in my way**

**Hey just get over yourself**  
**This thing is to good for you help**  
**Hey just get over yourself**

**Hey just get over yourself**  
**This thing is to good for you help**  
**Hey just get over yourself**

**You got me running on sunshine**  
**Ain't no clouds in my way**  
**I must be running on sunshine**  
**Ain't no rain getting in my way**

**You got me running on sunshine**  
**Ain't no clouds getting in my way**  
**I must be running on sunshine**  
**Ain't no rain getting in my way**

**No doubt, no doubt about it**  
**And there ain't no clouds in my sky**  
**Ain't no rain getting in my way**

**No doubt, no doubt about it**  
**And there ain't no clouds in my sky**  
**You got me running on sunshine**

**No doubt, no doubt about it**  
**And there ain't no clouds in my sky**  
**Ain't no rain getting in my way**

**No doubt, no doubt about it**  
**And there ain't no clouds in my sky**  
**Just as long as I'm with you, my baby**

**No doubt, no doubt about it**  
**And there ain't no clouds in my sky**

**No doubt, no doubt about it**  
**And there ain't no clouds in my sky**

The song ends and Rachel is running on to the stage to tell her girlfriend how amazing she was

"Thank you baby that was beautiful and the sweetest anything anyone has ever done for me" Rachel gives her girlfriend a peck on the lips

"You really liked it?" Santana asked her

"Of course I did baby, I love you so much" Rachel tells her

"I love you too baby girl" Santana says but everyone notices Santana is tired out from the performance so Rachel tells her that they should go back to her room so she can rest up which makes Santana pout cause she still another surprise for Rachel but Rachel tells its okay and the performance was enough for one day. Rachel spends the whole day with Santana at the hospital which the doctor has just walked in to check on Santana

"Doc when will I be able to go home?" Santana asks her doctor

"You should be able to go home in the morning if everything stays the way it is right now" Doctor tells them which puts a smile on Santana and Rachel faces. Rachel leaves right after the doctor walks out promising to come see her in the morning so she can take her home, they say good night and they say there I love yous to each other which makes both girls to blush. Santana is laying in her bed and can't stop smiling and thinking how today was one of the best days of her life, she has amazing girlfriend who loves her back, she just can't think how her life can get any better.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews on this story. I need some song ideas for the next chapter so if you have any ideas what you guys want to see Rachel and Santana to sing please leave a comment or message me. **


End file.
